


Dall'Italia con amore

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Cooking, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Food, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Un giorno Kei e Daiki si troveranno d'accordo sulla cucina italiana. Forse.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Dall'Italia con amore

**_ ~ Dall’Italia con amore ~ _ **

** 1- What’s that? **

Daiki portò il piatto a tavola, con aria carica d’aspettativa, trovandosi di fronte unicamente lo sguardo dubbioso di Kei.

“Che cosa sarebbe?” domandò, afferrando le bacchette e cominciando a tastare il contenuto del piatto.

Daiki fece una smorfia, allontanando le bacchette.

“Non fare così tanto lo schizzinoso, Kei-chan. È semplicemente mozzarella, è una specie di formaggio.”

Inoo non mutò la propria espressione; incrociò le braccia sul petto, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia.

“Io non la mangio. Ha un aspetto viscido, non mi piace” protestò, alzando il sopracciglio.

Arioka sbuffò, passandosi una mano sul viso.

“Dici sempre che ti piace così tanto il cibo italiano, Kei... non l’hai nemmeno assaggiata, come fai a dire che non ti piace?”

Ma Kei non gli rispose neanche. Si alzò da tavola, andandosi a sedere sul divano, tenendo sempre le braccia conserte.

Daiki non si scompose troppo; scrollò le spalle e si mise a mangiare, conscio del fatto che se gli fosse venuta fame, si sarebbe abbassato a mangiare la mozzarella.

Ma fu irremovibile, e lui si sorprese come sempre per la sua ostinazione.

Che facesse le cose a modo suo, la prossima volta.

Se gli piaceva la cucina italiana che diceva lui, preparasse lui la cena.

** 2- Delicacy **

“Non posso mangiare uova e pancetta a cena, Kei, te ne rendi conto?!” gli disse Daiki, fissando sconcertato la pasta alla carbonara che il più grande gli aveva messo di fronte.

L’altro assunse un’espressione dapprima sorpresa, poi stizzita.

“Questa è vera cucina italiana, Dai-chan. Ed è anche il piatto che mi riesce meglio, non vedo perché tu non possa mangiarlo” ribatté, facendo una smorfia di disappunto.

Il più piccolo scosse la testa con decisione, allontanando da sé il piatto con un gesto ben chiaro.

“Non posso mangiarla a cena. Mi rimarrebbe sullo stomaco, e chissà quanto ci metterei a digerirla. Non ho la minima intenzione di passare una nottata d’inferno soltanto perché tu non sei in grado di cucinare nient’altro di più leggero!” se la prese, diventando scuro in volto.

Inoo non disse altro.

Prese il proprio piatto e si avviò verso il salotto.

Daiki lo sentì borbottare qualcosa di simile ad un ‘principessa delicata’, ma non commentò.

Era stanco di quelle discussioni inutili. 

** 3- Lady and the Tramp **

“Non hai mai visto Lilli e il Vagabondo?”

Daiki spalancò gli occhi, esterrefatto.

Kei alzò le sopracciglia, con aria quasi confusa.

“No che non l’ho mai visto, Dai-chan. Ma che cosa c’entra con la cena?” gli chiese, fissando sempre più dubbioso il piatto davanti a lui.

Arioka arrossì lievemente, guardando come sconsolato gli spaghetti con le polpette.

“Non ti preoccupare, Kei-chan. Non è importante, ci... ci sono solo due cani che mangiano lo stesso spaghetto e alla fine si...” si morse un labbro, facendo una smorfia.

Inoo alzò un sopracciglio, sorridendogli.

“Si baciano?” chiese, quasi irridente, afferrando una manciata di spaghetti con la forchetta e porgendoglieli.

Daiki avrebbe voluto rifiutarsi, si era già sentito abbastanza ridicolo.

Ma con quello sguardo carico d’aspettativa di Kei e con quegli occhi, non poté farne a meno.

Prese uno spaghetto fra le labbra, lasciando l’altro capo al più grande.

Quando le loro labbra si incontrarono, Daiki continuò a baciarlo, a lungo.

E al momento di separarsi, Inoo ridacchiava, felice.

“Questo è cibo italiano che piace a tutti e due, vero Dai-chan?”


End file.
